ORBIT AIRLINES Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki of Orbit Airlines Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The new (virtual) low-cost airline for all Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH was founded on 19 November 1976 in Stuttgart (Germany) as a subsidiary of "Orbit" (France). After some turbulente years with changing owners, a lot of near misses and a destroyed immage at the end, the parent company was facing bankruptcy in July 2012. To not even going bankrupt, Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH agreed a deal with the Federal State of Baden-Württemberg. Together they offered "Orbit" (OBA) to overtake the whole Airline. Orbit had no other chance and so the contract was signed on 23 July 2012, for the lowest possible price in favor of Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH (OBG). With permission from the competition watchdogs, the new "Orbit" will start rebranded to ORBIT AIRLINES operations on 01 March 2013, as the parent company of all national subsidiaries of the former "Orbit". ''NEW STRATEGY The new Orbit Airlines will start to operate from 01 March 2013. Courageous entrepreneurs are searched to build up subsidaries in order to keep the service alive in the most countries of the world and to be able to offer domestic flights in third countries (not countries in the European Union or USA). For example can be build up subsidaries for countries or with in a country. For example OB (for Orbit Airlines) Brazil, OB Curitiba or OB New Zealand or OB Auckland etc. HISTORY Founders of Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH were local Travel Agencies and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. The Federal State provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough tu buy two brand new Boeing 737-200, of which the first one ( D-ASTR ) was picked up in Seattle on the same day the company was founded. It departed on 19 November 1976 at 11:25 PM in Everett heading Stuttgart (EDDS), where it arrived in the late evening of the next day, received by a large celebration. The second City Jet followed in May 1977. Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH used the Jets in the next Years mainly to the most famous tourism destinations. In summer mainly to Palma de Mallorca ( Spain ) and Malaga, in winter to the Canary Islands and Djerba (Tunisia), also departing from other German airports like Dusseldorf, Frankfurt and Munich, to be able to fill the airplanes. In the early 90s, OBG had already a Fleet of 23 B 737-200s and was already the biggest Airline for charter flights to and from Germany. They started to expand their Services now to other European countries. Starting in 1994, OBG replaced the B 737-200s by the more modern B 737-400, to operate their flights more economically. The modification of the fleet was completed end of the year 2000, when the last B 737-200 was formally adopted on 20 November, on Flight OBG 076 from Stuttgart to Seattle (with technical stops on the route) respectively Los Angeles. Afterwards the Plane approached it´s last Trip to Mojave Desert, to be scrapped. In early 2001, OBG came after a hard winter in big financial problems. Due to the aggressive pricing policy of Airlines like Landmark, World Travel Airlines and Pacifica Airlines, OBG lost many profitable contracts with important tour operators. Finally, end of January 2001, a young man from Stuttgart convinced a large American Bank, with German base in Dusseldorf, to grant him a large loan to buy the airline of the existing property owners. The convincing strategy was to buy smaller and bigger planes, to be more flexible. However, the bank named as condition, that the head office of the airline is to be relocated to Frankfurt in order to be closer to the market. After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH , when the first Flight from Europe to South America was opened with Flight OBG 023 from Frankfurt to Lima, operated with a wet-leased Airbus A 340-300. Meanwhile the South American routes, introduced by OBG, are the Passion of the whole Orbit Airlines Group and one of the main business areas of the airline. Even the young airlines boss is, since his time in the Rhine Main Area, married to a Peruvian woman and they have children together. On 02 February 2002, OBA signed a contract with De Havilland Aircraft Company over used Dash 8 Aircrafts. The first planes were taken beginning June 2002. On 01 March 2002, Orbit Airlines was able to complete a great business with Boeing, as the financially troubled SOAR AIRLINES cancelled them an order with 197 brand new B 777-300s. Logical that OBA benefited from high discounts and the company´s new strategy could finally be translated into reality. The first of these great Jets entered in Service of Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH on 15 December 2002, what was the beginning of a new era in the history of the airline. Orbit Airlines was finally able to build up a network of intercontinental connections. OBA became now more independent of the tour operators, because they were selling their flights now more as scheduled flights. Although holiday destinations are still today the main business of the airline, since the B 777 entered in the Fleet, a large part of the airplane seats were sold now directly by Orbit for individual traveling people. Since then, the airline was profitable once again and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s course, they were in agree to relocate the head office once again back to Stuttgart, what was a big desire of the young airline boss. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. Today the company is still located there. What stayed in Frankfurt, was a major maintenance center of OBG and the central accounting. In November 2004, OBA signed contracts with Airbus, Boeing and Bombardier for the A 321, B 737-800 and CRJ 700. With the new aircraft types was introduced a new livery with yellow and sky blue colours. Nevertheless the B 737-400 Fleet and a main part of the B 777-300 Fleet is keeping their old livery in the combination dark blue, yellow and beige. Since 2005, OBA expanded its route network to the whole world and won several awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition. TODAY On May 12 2011, Orbit made plans to close operations for economical reasons, but finally found a new Bavarian investor from Munich. Success was however unfortunately and after a few almost accidents, the Airline was in July 2012, almost facing bankruptcy, after the image of the airline was destroyed. Rescue came in the last minute by Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH, until then a subsidiary of Orbit Airlines S.A.. With the help of the Federal State of Baden-Württemberg, Orbit Airlines Germany GmbH bought Orbit Airlines S.A. for the lowest possible price. After the competition watchdog gave their ok, the new ORBIT AIRLINES will start operations on 01 March 2013, headquartered in Stuttgart, as the parent company of all national subsidiaries all over the world. Orbit Airlines was meanwhile also interested to establish a new low-cost carrier, in order to have a weapon against the competition which is attacking the financially weak airline aggressively. They are interested in buying more B 737-400s, because they are also cheap to get and are the perfect airplanes for the short and medium haul flights. Formation of a new subsidiary - AMERICAN PACIFIC AIRWAYS In their search they came in contact with American Pacific Airways, which offered to take over the company completely, because they had such big money problems. Normally OBA had not thought that far, but since the price was so tempting, you could not refuse the offer. So on 22 August 2012 the contract was signed and OBA the new owner of American Pacific Airways. After the young CEO visited their headquarters in San Francisco to check the business processes, one thing was clear for him, the business model of American Pacific Airways has to be changed. Otherwise the Airline has no chance to survive and will bring Orbit Airlines as a whole in big problems. That was the birth of the new low-cost carrier American Pacific Airways. The changes are as follows: #The Dash 8s were sold to Gaia Airlines. They operate them, based on franchise contract, as Amercian Pacific Regional on their own financial risk. The flights can be combined with the other flights of American Pacific Airways and Orbit Airines, like it is one airline. #A big dream of the CEO´s wife was, to establish a important company in her hometown Arequipa/Peru. So the decision was made to move the headquarter to Arequipa. The wife of the CEO became the new CEO of the Airline. The new maintenance center for all South America, will be located in Lima, at Jorge Chavez International Airport. So the 15 December 2012 will be a happy day for Peru, when the new headquarter will open doors in Arequipas district Yanahuara, in a traditional building of white tuff. Also the maintenance center will open on this day in a provisory hangar in Lima, until the new one will be opened in February 2014. #San Francisco becomes an important hub for AP/OBA, with some new long-haul flights, which will be operated by American Pacific Airways. The maintenance center will continue to operate, as one of the most important in the USA. #The seating for the Boeing 737-400s will be changed from 162Y, to the maximum possible 170 Seats. #There is open seating and catering is not included in the ticket price. Families with childrens or disabled are allowed to board first. Only on long-haul flights there will be mineral water for free and a little snack. #Luggage over 8 Kgs. and predetermined dimensions will cost extra. #After landing the crew has to clean the inside of the airplane by themselves. Turnaround times for the 737 will be maximum 20 Minutes. #Check-in has to be made via Internet or can be made against a fee direct at the airport. #All American Pacific Airways Regional, American Pacific Airways and Orbit Airlines flights can be booked combined as one connection. On combined flights with Orbit Airlines, luggage will be automatically forwarded to the Destination. On pure AP flights, the luggage will be forwarded on transfer flights only against a extra fee. #There will be new contracts for the employees with lower salaries, because it´s now a new company. The OBA chef says with a smile, "the other airlines will have to wrap up warm, inclusive Orbit Airlines". ''FACTS OF ORBIT AIRLINES FLEET: ''HUBS: Orbit Airlines operated from many Hubs, which were consolidated into several main bases using the low-cost economic model. U.S. East Coast and Asia were mostly affected by this cost-saving management measure. ''SOCIAL COMMITMENT OF OBA : '' *''They fly for free supplies or donations in poor regions of the world. *''They offer special fares for the ethnic traffic up to 50 % discount from the normal tarif. If anyone can prove that the last five years couldn´t visit his homecountry because of a low income, he gets a go and return flight to every place in the world for only 499.- € on the long-haul flights, including connection flights. One must prove that with the passport stamps and payslips. The Ticket can also be payed through a 0 % interest credit. But has to be payed before. Someone can pay for example in advance in twelve month rates. '' *''They will offer beginning summer season 2013 a special programm exclusively from Stuttgart. It´s called "Sunny Days". Needy families get two weeks all inclusive vacation in three star hotels from only 299.- € per adult + 100.- € for every child extra. The Offer is valid for families up to five persons, above they have to make a special request at the airline. The price includes the journey from every german railwaystation to Stuttgart. The following Destinations are offered with this program: Barcelona (Costa Brava/Spain), Burgas (Bulgaria), Palma de Mallorca (Spain) and Varna (Bulgaria). The flights will be performed in the summer season nearly daily (depends on the destination) with a B 777-300, which will be especially for this program temporarily stationed in Stuttgart. The prices in the high season will not be much higher. Someone can book the package "Discover Stuttgart" extra, which includes a stay for one night in a hotel in the region, a visit of one of the museums, the famous Zoological and Botanical Garden called Wilhelma, or the television tower with its great view of the surrounding area. At least the package includes a guided visit of the Orbit Airlines installations on the Airport of Stuttgart, where the Jets and the work on them can be watched from near. The package for the whole family is only costing 69.- €. '' Category:Browse